Mounting of substantially hemispherical optical domes can be difficult for a variety of reasons. One such reason is that there is minimal edge available for attachment to a surrounding structure. It may be possible to form an extension on such domes to assist with mounting, but manufacturing extensions like that can be difficult and/or expensive at least because of the complexity of the resulting geometry.